Scarlet Rivers
by may5475
Summary: A story about two wolves setting up a pack named Scarlet Rivers.


Large beating paws beat on the soft ground beneath the fea. The hessian beside her pants loudly, his orbs watch delicately on the gentle creature that sheltered under the towering trees above them.

The two wolves slowed and the fea turned to the brute beside her, with caring orbs. A gentle blue laid upon the hessian.

"Namanta? Do you think we're lost?" The fea asked the one named Namantashu, normally nicknamed Namanta.

"Of course not fea. I know this forest like the hairs on my tassel." He barked, he continued on through the greenery.

"Halt you two!" Came another feas voice, with great authority in her tone. She stepped forward, long black fur dangled from her bod.

"Who are you fea, what right do you have to command me to 'halt'?" Namanta barked, his emerald eyes glared at her.

"I am Alphess of Cloud Sanctuary, a pack for the pure of heart. My dubbance is Whistling Fern, or Fern for short. What is you dubbance's?" Fern barked, laying her eyes on the two before her.

"My curse is Namantashu, nick-named Namanta." Namanta barked, he turned to his partner.

"And I am Aditeya, it's a pleasure to meet you Fern." Aditeya barked, she bowed her head to the fea.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, are you pure of heart?" Fern asked, as Namanta snorted.

"I would die if I was." Namanta barked, Aditeya nodded.

"My partner here is not, but I am of the pure alignment, yes." Aditeya barked, as Fern nodded.

"Are you two in a pack? Or are you looking for one to join?" Fern asked, Namanta looked up and howled a mournful howl, all these questions were answered 'no'!

"Actually, we're making a pack. This is my queen, I am the Alpha." Namanta barked, Fern just shook her head.

"The good way huh? Starting over eh? Well, good luck to you both." With that, Fern bounded off towards Cloud Sanctuary's territory.

"That was strange, huh Namanta?" Aditeya barked, she flicked her auds towards Fern.

"Not at all. But how dare she think I as a…a PURE wolf?" Namanta snarled, baring his fangs, dried blood still stuck on them.

"Calm down. Really. She scented it on me! Not you! It is strange, you know, an evil wolf and a pure wolf together, as mates, starting a pack." Aditeya licked his maw; she smiled at her mate.

"You know, sometimes, you amaze me Aditeya. But, come on, let's try and find the 'Lone Wolf' area around here. Let's get some members!" Namanta gave her one swift lick and rushed off towards the south, her pawsteps right behind his.

They arrived in a large clearing, he could hear many howls of lonely wolves. He looked around, the closest wolf was a pure ivory fea, she smiled at them.

The fea stepped up and raised her head, letting out a howl of rejoicing. Namanta waited for what she had to say she seemed quite happy.

"Hello there. Are you in search of a pack?" Aditeya barked, she looked at the fea.

"Yes, I am. My name is Thruthen Flower, though you may call me Flower." The ivory fea dipped her head in gratitude to the two wolves before her.

"Hello Flower. What is your alignment?" Namanta barked, he tilted her head to get a better look at the fea.

"Neutral really, but I lean a little to the pure side." Flower barked, she blinked her amber eyes to Namanta, she flicked her auds at a small monarch butterfly that landed on her ear, but it stayed there, she smiled.

"Well, this is Namanta and I am Aditeya, we are the Alphas of a Neutral pack, it is called Scarlet Rivers, it is a pack for the pure and evil and neutral. Do you wish to join?" Aditeya waited for her reaction.

" I would love to join your pack, thank you Aditeya, Namanta." She once again dipped her head to her soupier.

"Wonderful." Namanta barked, he began padding away, towards a brute nearby, he noticed a strange glint in the hessians eye.

"Greetings, my'lord. You have the scent of authority, as an Alpha, perhaps?" The brute asked Namanta, Namanta nodded.

"Yes, I am the Alpha. We are recruiting members, are you interested in joining?" Namnata barked, he looked at the hessian before him.

"Well, yes, but, what is this packs name and what alignment is it?" Asked the brute, Namanta glared at him.

"It is called Scarlet Rivers, it is a Neutral Pack, the darkest wolves and purest all mixed in together. What is your dubbance?" Namanta asked, this hessian was well built, his muscles flexed.

"My curse, you ask? Well, if you must know, my curse is Soruli, which means 'dying leaves.'" Soruli snorted, he seemed depressed.

"Wonderful name. Well, I'm Namanta, that fea over there is my mate, Aditeya." He blinked, he turned to Soruli. "Are you interested in joining Scarlet Rivers?"

"Actually, I am, but, I'm not great with pure of hearts, you might of guessed." He snorted, his eyes laid on Flower. The young fea was bouncing around, she looked at Soruli.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like the pack, would you just see how you like it?" Namanta barked, he tilted his head.

"Alright, I need a pack, but, who, may I ask is that beautiful sweet fea standing there?" He asked, as he stared at Flower.

"Her name is Flower, she is also joining Scarlet Rivers, I'll introduce you if you like?" Namanta barked, he padded over to Aditeya and Flower.

"Hello Aditeya, this is Soruli. He is also going to join Scarlet Rivers." Namanta barked, he winked. "Flower, this is Soruli." Namanta stepped over to Aditeya and gave his mate a lick.

"Pleasure to meet you, Soruli." Flower looked at Soruli; she once again bowed her head.

"The pleasure's all mine." He bowed his head as well and his eyes laid on her auds.

"Well, we best be going. Come on you two. We need to get to the camp." Aditeya barked, she took the lead with Namanta at her side, their fur touched.

"Well, let's go." Soruli barked, he stood beside Flower behind Namanta; their fur also touched.

They arrived at a small clearing, the sound of rushing water fell into the clearing. Soruli looked around, he seemed scared, but then his fur relaxed.

Aditeya rushed over to a large rock, she gently leapt onto it, her tassle swung in the air, her legs seemed to float on air. Namanta followed, onto a larger rock, near Aditeya.

A small fea came out, she looked around at her Alpha and Alphess. Her brown pelt blew in the gentle breeze, her blue eyes landed on the two new wolves.

"Who are these two wolves, Namanta?" The fea barked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"This is Flower, and this is Soruli. They are our newest members." Namantas' voice filled the clearing; he looked at the two before him. "Soruli. What rank do you wish to have in Scarlet Rivers." Namanta didn't know what rank this hessian wished for.

Soruli's face changed, he looked up at his leader. "I…I wish for the rank of either Guardian or Soldier." He barked, his head held high.

The fea snorted, she flicked her eyes to him. "Guardian, huh? Good luck hessian." The fea barked, Namanta snarled at her.

"Sonya, shush." He turned to Soruli. "These are both open, but Guardian you will have to fight me. Of course, Soldier you would also have to fight me, so what do wish for?" Namanta barked.

"I wish for Guardian, Namanta." He barked, he held his head up high.

"As you wish." Namanta leapt down, Sonya stood out of the way as Namanta leapt onto Soruli.

Soruli leapt out of the way, biting down on Namantas aud. Namanta smirked, he clawed Somuri's flank, his talons pierced the hessians skin, then he leapt back, waiting for Soruli's next move.

Soruli tackled Namanta, leaping far up into the air, his tassle straight up in the air. He prepared to land on Namantas body.

Namanta leapt up too, biting Sorulis leg and pushed him down to the ground, his talons pierced his flank. Soruli yelped in pain as the blood dripped out of his wound.

Soruli bit Namantas tail, knowing this wasn't fatal.

Immediately, Namanta stuck Sorulis neck, not hard as he would in battle, but strong. Soruli yelped once again, Namanta gave one last bite and stepped away, indicating the fight was over.

"You are a little slow for you age, but, you did well in battle. Yes, you may be the Guardian." Namanta stood there, awaiting Sorulis reaction.

"Thank you." He limped away, standing beside Sonya.

"Nice fight, maybe sometime we can try eh?" She winked, he scrunched his eyes. He was embarrassed, he never showed weakness, and with all these feas around?

"Flower, what rank do you wish?" Namantas barked interrupted Sorulis thoughts.

"I wish for the rank of Hunter." Flower seemed much more confident than Soruli.

"As you wish. Then, please go hunt a, hmmm, how about a beaver." Namanta barked, then flicked his tail in dismissal.

Flower headed out, she scented many different scents but sorted them out until she found the scent she wished: beaver. It was far away, towards the river, and she crept out that way, towards it scent.

She found it, nibbling on some wood on its dam, she smirked. "Dumb creature" She thought, then leapt onto it, she felt her maw smacked by it's tail but she bit down hard on it's neck and felt smooth blood run into her mouth and it's body gently dropped.

She carried it back to the camp in her maw, dropping it at Namantas feet. "There is your beaver." She barked, indicating the creature with a swing of the tassle.

"Good, good. You have the rank of Hunter. You are responsible for providing us food from now on until you request a different rank or leave or die." He barked, he flicked his tassle towards a small den. "That is where the fresh-prey goes."

Flower nodded and padded over to the den, she tried to crawl in the hole, but found she couldn't. She stood up on her hind legs and dropped it down into the den though the designated place to put food.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you, this is Sonya. She's our healer…" Namanta barked, Aditeya cut him off.

"_Was _our healer." Aditeya corrected, she shook her head at the fea who stood before her. "Sonya was our healer."

"Whatever." Sonya bared her teeth at her foster-mother, her tassel swung beneath her, her fur bristled.

Aditeya shook her head at the fea once again, she wouldn't give in to her 'games.'

"Pleasure to meet you, Sonya." Flower looked at the fea, she seemed older than Flower, but much more active and playful.

"The pleasures all mine." Sonya snarled at Flower, her bright eyes glistened as the sun lay upon the sparkling pools of joy.

"Mmmmm." Flower nodded, she padded over to Soruli, who still seemed discouraged. "The fight went well. You…" Flowers' eyes shone at him.

"It was terrible. I screwed up so much, I never fight like that." Soruli barked, he snarled.

"You got the rank, did you not? That's all that matters. It's just with you hessians that 'ego' matters." Flower chuckled, she gave him a quick, swift lick on his furry maw.

Soruli turned to face her, she blinked and padded off towards the waterfall.

"Wait!…" But she was gone before he could stop her, her tassel swung behind her. "Wait…"

Namanta padded up to Soruli, he shook his head. "She needs some time alone…"

"Don't tell me how to run my life! I just joined this pack to get some food and shelter, not for some of your lame life strategies and fighting tips." And with that, he too ran off to the waterfall.

Namanta didn't look the tad bit hurt, he just shook his head once again and went over to Sonya. "Sorry about Aditeya, she is still thinking about your rank approval." He looked at her with caring eyes, he knew she loved to be healer, she loved to help wolves.

"Whatever. She hates me! I know she does! The only reason she adopted me was to get more members. She gives me that junk that she 'loved me with all her heart' and she saw me to be a 'wonderful' warrior. Whatever. She lies to me, she's ALWAYS lied to me. Even when I was a pup, she lied to me." Her eyes blazed with anger, then she turned back to face him. "But you, you never lied to me. No, you were faithful, you loved me. And I loved you. I still love you…"

"Sonya, you know why your rank was changed, and if you don't stop, it will always be Pupsitter. Now, you know I have a mate, and, yes, I love you, but as a daughter. Not as a mate. I'm sorry, but I could not betray Aditeya like that. I'm sorry." He bowed his head and padded over to Aditeya, Sonya snarled.

"Hello Aditeya, how…" Namanta was cut off.

"Shut up," Aditeya barked, she snarled back at Sonya.

"What was that for fea?" He asked, his teeth bared, the fresh blood dripped to his tongue.

"You know damn well what that was for Namanta!" Aditeya snarled, her blazing eyes turned from Sonya to Namanta.

"Look, _I'm _not doing it, fea, it's all her. Now, if you can see that, than you're as blind as a dimwitted dog." Namanta barked, his eyes burned with anger.

"Yes, but you're supposed to stop her from doing it. She knows damn well not to do that, and yet she still does. _You_ need to stop her Namanta!" Aditeya looked at him, her blazing eyes turned gentle and she licked his maw. "I love you Namanta." She barked and went up to her rock, looking down at him with emerald eyes.

He smiled back at her and winked at her. "I love you too fea." He barked, he always called her fea when he really was talking to her.

"I know you do." She smiled at him, her tassel swung from above, he decided to go look for more wolves to join his pack.

"I think I'll go look for more members, if that is okay my'lady?" He asked her, his paws stretched out to bow to the fea in front of her.

"Of course. Have a great time." She watched as he left.

"Name your dubbance hessian." Came a voice from behind the shadowed wolf facing the trees.

"Benjamin Wind Maggo, often known as Wind or Maggo. Whichever you prefer." The brute turned around to face Namanta; his ash black eyes showed no sense of movement.

"Maggo, state your origin and alignment." Namanta waited for the hessain to speak, he tilted his head after a while.

"My origin, you ask? That which is past does not need to be told to a stranger whom I have given my curse to, but he has not given his." Maggo tilted his own head to Namanta, his tassel swung, the gray bristling hairs lay down flat.

"Very well, my curse is Namantashu, but everyone calls me Namanta. I am the Alpha of my pack the Scarlet Rivers, which is a Neutral Pack looking for members. Are you interested Maggo?" Namanta asked, he looked at the wolf.

"Your pack that you speak of most likely calls for younger wolves, not aged hessians such as myself. But, I do wish to reside in a pack, as an Elder, not anything else. So yes, if your pack calls for wolves, I am interested. But, please note, that if war comes, I will fight but not as well as I once had." Maggo bowed his head to Namanta, he awaited for the hessians reaction.

"You are wise, which helps a pack and so you may join. Follow me." And with that, they padded off towards Scarlet Rivers territory.

"Hello there Aditeya. This is Maggo, he too wishes to join…" Namanta was cut off to see a lean muscular hessian stand beside Aditeya, at first he snarled but Aditeya shook her head.

"It's okay. This is Flaming Feather. He came to join the pack, he wishes for the rank of Lead Fighter or Beta." Aditeya barked, she turned to face the hessian. "This is Namanta, he is the Alpha."

The hessian bowed his head into a graceful ark, then looked back up at him. "As your lovely femora told you, I do wish for the ranks stated by her. Preferably being I would like Beta, what might I have to endure to receive this rank in the hierarchy?" Flaming Feather barked, he held his head high towards Namanta.

"If this is the rank you truly wish for, then you shall have to battle me and also take a test. Not to tough, only to test your mental strengths." Namanta looked at Flaming Feather for a reply.

"A battle, you say? The same would be true for Lead Warrior, would it not?" He asked, his eyes pierced Namantas' fur and put it a blaze.

"Of course, so what shall it be? You understand if you take the rank of Lead Fighter, you may later fight me to receive the rank of Beta, once you are, let's say, more experienced." Namanta barked, his eyes met and locked with Flaming Feathers.

"Yes, I think that I shall take the rank of Lead Fighter, then take up your incredibly wise suggestion." Flaming Feather barked, his eyes did not blink once.

"Then we shall fight." Namanta barked, he was somewhat tired, but still was Alpha.

Flaming Feather nodded his large head, he launched immediately at Namanta, taking him off guard. He bit down into his neck, his auds perked his fangs clenched Namantas fur and pierced the skin. He backed off and waited for a counter-attack, preparing his strategies.

Namanta felt his skin torn and was angered by this action. He launched at Flaming Feather, his talons scraping Flaming Feathers skin, then he turned around in the air and bit his tassel, but felt his aud bit.

Flaming Feather bit Namantas tassel and felt a warm gush of blood sink into his mouth. He bit down harder this time. Hearing nothing, he looked up, a dumb move, he knew, but he thought he would give the Alpha some slack.

Namanta pushed with his paws, hitting Flaming Feathers face and watched him fall. He hit the ground with a thump, his limp body was somewhat frozen in time. Namanta knew not to investigate, but he wanted to make sure he hadn't killed Flaming Feather.

He crept up to the body, he sniffed it, then, Flaming Feather leapt up at him, wrestling him down, but Namanta bit his throat and felt a huge clump of fur in his mouth, but didn't care. He continued biting, until Flaming Feather latched onto Namantas aud, and Namanta let go, dismissing the battle with the flick of his tassel.

"You are a skilled fighter, very experienced," Namanta barked, as Flaming Feather bowed his head. "You could learn only one skill, but this you will learn over time. You have earned the rank of Lead Fighter, good work." Namanta watched as Flaming Feather nodded and padded over to Sonya, he stared into her eyes, his face still frozen in a prideful pose.

"What is your curse, my'lady?" Flaming Feather asked, he bowed his head in another of his graceful ark to her, she gasped.

"Sonya is my dubbace, my'lord. You are a wonderful fighter, and also quite handsome." Sonya flirted, though the hessian seemed uncertain, though not uncaring.

"Though, I have never met such a beauty before in my life, you are a gorgeous dancing light that was once just a mere dream in my mind and then appeared right before my very eyes, who's name is Sonya." His words were so poetic, it crumbled Sonya's heart. Didn't he know she was in heat? Couldn't he scent that on her? She urged to mate, now, mate with him.

"Well…thank you. That was beautiful, you have a way with words." She barked her eyes melted every time she gazed over to him.

"Ah, but not merely as beautiful as your face, let alone your bod." Flaming Feather barked, he bowed his head in respect.

"Yes, and you are the most handsome hessian I have ever laid eyes upon, my' lord." She barked, she tried to keep her whines to a minimum, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to mate, she had to mate!

"Why thank you my'lady. You may call me Flaming Feather, though, may I call you Sonya?" He asked, his head tilted angelically to the left, Sonya's eyes melted.

"O…of course, Flaming Feather. You may call me Sonya." She stuttered, she tried to correct it, but became nervous. She let out a quite whimper, but Flaming Feather's auds picked up the small noise.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern audible for the first time in his deep voice.

"I'm fine. It's just, well, nothing." She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't.

"Alright, but I think something's going on that I don't know about." He asked, she shook her large head back and forth.

"Everything's fine." She barked, she tried to smile, but decided to just sit. "Flaming Feather, I…I think I love you." She barked, his face turned to face her.

"But you just met me Sonya. You can't just love someone like that." He barked, his muzzle gently touched her maw, a chill went through her body.

"But I do! When you were fighting, I knew I loved you. When you even entered the camp, I knew that I felt something for you. Please, don't you believe me?" She asked, panic audible in her voice. She figured Flaming Feather was older than she was, but not by much.

"You are young, you don't know what you feel." Came Maggo's voice, his wise words rang in Sonya's ears.

"Who are you?" She asked, baring her teeth. "And how dare you listen to this conversation?" She asked, her teeth bared directly at Maggo.

"As if no one can see you are in love? I am Benjamin Wind Maggo, though your Alpha calls me Maggo. Sonya, everyone can tell you are in heat…" Maggo was cut off as the fea stepped forward.

"You can tell?!" She asked, fear combined with anger and suspicion.

"Well aren't you?" Maggo asked, he tilted his head as Flaming Feather waited for Sonya's reply.

"Well, yes, I am, but, how can you see that I am?" She asked, she was eager now to learn how this old hessian had known.

"Your jerked actions, your stuttering, your twitching movements, plus I have seen many femora's in heat and I am wise, I can smell it on you and sense it." Maggo barked, he padded off.

"You're in heat? Really? So, you want to have pups?" Flaming Feather asked, his first excited question in the whole discussion. He asked this quite energetically and Sonya was surprises at his eagerness.

"Well, yes, I am, and yes, I do want to have pups, with you!" She barked, she pointed her tassel towards Flaming Feathers body.

"I do too, I love you Sonya. But, perhaps, we should just court each other for a while, then become mates. You know, not to shock Namanta and Aditeya." He looked at her with fond eyes, though she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Flaming Feather, I have to be mates with you now! I can't go courting, I have to be your mate. Plus, it won't shock Namanta and Aditeya, they really don't care." Sonya barked, she let out another whine. "Please, Flaming Feather, please!" She barked.

"Well, alright. We best go tell the Alpha and Alphess." He barked, his romanticism showing, though his seriousness fading.

"Namanta, Sonya and I wish to be mates. If this is alright with you, we would like to become the stated above." Flaming Feather pulled back into his serious self and held his head high, as Sonya padded up to her foster-parents, her head dropped low to the earthy ground.

"Yes, Flaming Feather and I want to be mates." She looked at her foster-mother; Aditeya seemed quite pleased, though he didn't know why.

"Well, that's wonderful! Yes, this is great. Well, we'll make an announcement soon." Aditeya barked, Namanta nodded.

"Yes, that is wonderful news. Congratulations Sonya, Flaming Feather." Namanta dipped his head to the couple.

_Lost. Scared. They were chasing her, were they gone? _ The small pup crawled through the brambles, her whimpers audible only to her and to her brother.

"It's alright, we're almost there." Her brother coaxed, though he didn't know where they were going, but he scented a camp ahead.

"But, what if we can't join?" The fea asked, her small tassel swung behind her tiny bod.

"We'll be able to join, trust me." The brute barked, he seemed assured.

"Dice, I'm scared. Do you think they're following us?" The pup asked the brute named Dice.

"I doubt it. They wouldn't continue following two pups like us." Dice barked, he turned to his sister. "Why Loretta?" Dice asked, he licked Loretta's maw.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling…" Her small voice echoed into the clearing as they arrived.

"See, here we are! Finally, a pack!" Dice was joyful, but Loretta scurried under the nearest branch, whimpering.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Two little pups, huh? Are you two looking for a home?" Namanta barked, as Flaming Feather, Sonya, and Aditeya came over, Soruli and Flower followed.

"Yes, we're looking for a home. I'm Dice, this is my sister Loretta." Dice flicked his tassel towards his sister; she stuck her muzzle out from underneath the branch to indicate she was there.

"Well, you're welcome here. Are you hungry?" Aditeya barked, she gave a motherly look to the two.

"Yes, actually, thank you." Dice barked, Loretta's tassel swung from underneath the branch, she crept out to reveal herself. Her muzzle and tail tip were white, but was a beautiful silver-gray, Dive smirked.

"Well, come in, I'll get some food for you two. I am Aditeya, Alphess of Scarlet Rivers, this is my mate, Namantashu, called Namanta. This is Flower, she's our hunter. I'll let Namanta introduce the rest." Aditeya rushed off to find some food that would be good for pups.

"This is Soruli, our Guardian. And this is Sonya, our Healer," Namanta looked at Sonya, she smiled wide, her old position back. "This is Maggo, he is our elder, quite wise and will tell you great stories. And this is Flaming Feather, he is our Lead Fighter." Flaming Feather bowed his head, Flower bowed her head, Soruli bowed his head also, Maggo watched, he too bowed his head, and Sonya nodded to the cute pups.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Loretta bowed her head, into a curtsey sort of movement, her soft cute voice seemed to kiss them all and touch their hearts.

Dice nodded and turned to Namanta, his legs showed he was older than Loretta, they were sister and brother, but at different times.

"How old are you Dice?" Namanta barked, he turned to face Dice, Loretta turned also to her brother.

"I am of yearling age, 1 and ½ years of age. Loretta is of whelp age though, only 5 months." Dice barked, he held his head high as Loretta sat with a cute sit, watching her brother, she admired him SO much!

"So, what do you wish for your rank to be when you're older Dice?" Namanta asked, as Aditeya came up with a small rabbit, Loretta's eyes opened wide.

"WOW!!!!" She barked, she hadn't seen that much food in such a long time. Being that Dice didn't know much about hunting, and she couldn't hunt either, they had pretty much starved except for small toads and mice.

"Here you go, just for you." Aditeya set it down, Dice tried to answer the question, but the food smelt so good. He took one bite, then chewed and swallowed, turning to face Namanta, while Loretta continued eating.

"Well, I think I should be a Scout first, but then, I hope to just be a Member or perhaps a Fighter. Nothing much." Dice bent down and took another gentle bite of the tender mammel.

"How about you, Loretta? What do you want to be when your older?" Namanta asked, he watched as she dug into the rabbit, she looked up.

"Well, I think I would be a great Beta or Delta, maybe someday I could be Alphess even!" Loretta seemed so energetic, Namanta's heart felt for the small whelp. He wished that Loretta were his daughter, and Dice his son.

"Well, that's good expectations. Now, let's go into the pack, we can show you around. Sonya, would you like to show them?" Namanta asked, Sonya nodded.

"May Flaming Feather come with too?" Sonya's voice whined, her eyes pleaded.

"Of course. Now, off you go." Namanta dismissed them, Sonya padded up to Loretta.

"Well, we'll show you the forest, and then the waterfall…" Sonya stopped, as she heard the wind whistle through the brambles, the gentle fall of pinecones, the rushing water in the distance.

"Ah, it's so beautiful. This is a wonderful place you have here, Sonya. Really nice." Dice barked, he turned to hear another pool of water.

"That's one of the place's where the pups play, there's also a huge hill that has butterfly's and trees, it's very fun. I used to play there when I was a pup!" Sonya barked, she headed over to a large, steep hill. "This is it."

Loretta stared in awe at the hill, a butterfly landed on her nose, she sneezed and it flew away. She giggled, as Dice rolled down the hill.

Flaming Feather watched the pups play, he decided to try and battle a tree. This was a stupid thing to do, but it brought him back to his whelp days, when he picked a battle with anything he could find; trees, stones, branches, weeds, grass, other wolves, anything.

He rushed up to the Elm Tree, his talons scraped the bark and he twirled around, baring his teeth, his muscles tensed. He practiced like this everyday, his fighting skills were exceptional

"What's he doing?" Dice asked, when he came up to Sonya.

"I think he's practicing his battle moves. You know, sparring." Sonya barked, she watched her mate battle with the tree.

"But with a tree?!" Loretta barked, she giggled, rolling down the hill.

"Well, he will pretty much practice with anything, though I just met him today. But, that's what I guess." Sonya barked, as Dice stepped forward.

"Do you want to spar?" Dice asked, Sonya looked at him with dull eyes.

"Dice, I would beat you in a…" Sonya stopped, she realized he was serious." Sure." She barked, she waited for his first move.

Dice charged at her, she leapt to bite his tassel, but he skidded and gripped her scruff, she yelped in surprise.

Dice giggled, he leapt to her, turning and biting her tassel. He heard her yelp, he stopped, awaiting her attack.

Sonya leapt onto him, finally pushing him over, though he bit her scruff and stood up, shaking his head.

"You're…good. Where'd you…get so…good?" Sonya panted; she saw the yearling before her, barely injured or exhausted.

"Well, Loretta and I have been fighting for our lives; running from other wolves, fighting for our lives, etc. So, I've been practicing my fighting moves, and I wanted to test yours." He smiled to her, though she just gave him a sly look.

"I…I'm sorry. I just…" Sonya was cut off as Dice raised a paw.

"It's okay, it's over now. Now, let's go find Loretta." Dice hurried off, Sonya raced after him, her fur blew in the wind.

"Dice, guess what I found! Guess what I found!" Loretta bounced out of the bushes, leaping excitedly.

"What did you find, Loretta?" Dice asked, dullness in his voice.

"Look! Look!" She pushed open the bushes, a small, shivering brute whelp stood there, purely white with a gray tint on his head. He looked scared and without a mother or home.

"That would make sense, this is the Adoption area, for whelps without a home." Sonya barked, she padded forwards towards the sweet pup. "What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked, the whelp shivered and uttered a word or so.

"Al…llure Dea..rer." He shook, he looked up at Sonya, then Loretta. He wasn't much older than Loretta, but he seemed much smaller.

"Allure Dearer, you say? Well, that's a wonderful name. Are you looking for a home Allure?" Sonya barked, he nodded his small head.

"Would you like to join my pack?" She asked, Loretta looked at him with her award-winning smile.

"Y…yes. That would b…be n…nice Mrs." He barked, he smiled at Loretta too, Dice rolled his love.

Here his sister was, in love, and he still hadn't found a mate. He was older than she was and he didn't have a mate! He growled deep inside his throat, he turned to the whelp.

"Alright, you may join. But, follow me okay?" He nodded at Sonya as she started off, then called to Flaming Feather, who seemed obsessed with beating this tree.

"Flaming Feather, we're going back. You can stay if you want, but, we're going now." Sonya barked, Flaming Feather nodded.

"I think I'll stay here my sweet!" Flaming Feather called, Sonya nodded.

Loretta fell in step with Allure, she smiled at him. "Hi, my name is Loretta. It's a pleasure to meet you Allure. It's great that you're joining Scarlet Rivers, I intend to train with you when we're older. Do you?" Loretta waited for his answer.

He nodded, then barked, "Thank you for getting them to let me join, how long have you been i…in the p…pack?" He asked, he tilted his tiny head, his blue eyes glistened.

"I just joined today, with my brother Dice, the brute you saw." Loretta barked, she bounced on her feet.

"Really? How many wolves are in your…?" He was cut off when he saw the clearing, Namanta stood on the large stone and saw Allure.

"Who might this be? A new wolf in Scarlet Rivers perhaps?" Namanta asked, his eyes raised at the piece of flesh.

"Yes. His name is Allure Dearer, and he wants to join Scarlet Rivers." Sonya barked, she turned to him.

"I imagine you want the rank of whelp, right?" Namanta barked, he looked at Allure.

"Of course, sir. What might…might you…you're name b…be?" Allure tried to start out first, but stuttered at the end.

"Namantashu, know and nick-named Namanta. I gather you have met Loretta and Dice?" Namanta barked, his head held high.

"Yes, I have met them. They're wonderful. Very nice to me." Allure barked, finally he had courage not to stutter.

"Wonderful, that's good. Now, I'm sure you'll be shown around. I must go, bye all." Namanta jumped off the stone, landing easily on his feet. He rushed off towards Ivory Fangs territory; he had to make an ally.

"I wonder where he's going off to now?" Sonya barked, her eyes became frosted with love and sorrow for the old hessian, though Aditeya just nodded.

"Don't you have any sense to know, fea? He's off to make an ally with Ivory Fang." Aditeya barked, she rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"I'm _so _sorry I didn't know that Aditeya, goodness." Sonya padded over to Flower and Soruli, who were talking together, sharing a rabbit.

"Mind if I join you?" Sonya asked, Flower nodded her head.

"Sure! But, what about Allure and Dice and Loretta? Why, they're just pups, they need to be looked after." Flower barked, she glanced over to the coming wolves.

"Hi there Sonya, Flower, Soruli." Dice barked, Loretta and Allure followed.

"Well, look who it is. Hello Loretta, Dice, Allure." Sonya barked, Allure and Loretta tumbled.

"So, Namanta is going to make an ally?" Dice barked, his auds perked. Flower nodded her head, as Allure bit Loretta's small leg.

Loretta squealed and pulled free, her small, ruffled fur flew around as the breeze hit it. "Good fighter, I see." She barked, imitating a wise wolf.

"Ah, my'lady, what do you consider yourself?" Allure barked, his voice deeper than his normal tone.

"Well, how about a…" She jumped at him, biting his aud.

"Ah, a witty fea, huh?" He wrestled her down, standing above her, his paw on her chest. "You're just like Decora." Then, Allure felt his grip loosen and a mournful look slid onto his face. A small, blue drop fell from his orb and he curled up into a small ball.

Loretta looked at him with caring and confused eyes, she had no idea what had gotten to him. "What…what's wrong Allure?" She barked, her whining voice serious. "Allure, what's…what's wrong?"

"Decora. Decora, where are you!?" He uttered over and over again, by now his fur was completely soaked.

"Who's Decora?" Loretta barked, she wondered who this wolf he was talking about was.

"My…my…sister." Allure looked up; tears fell from the glistening orbs. "She was trapped by humans, I escaped but…but, she was stuck. She told me to go, that she would escape soon. I haven't seen her since." It was clear to anyone watching this scene play out that this was a sensitive subject to Allure.

"Why, why don't we go look for her?" Loretta thought this was a great idea, but Allure shook his head.

"She was beautiful, that's where she got her name. Décor means 'beauty and grace'. She looked somewhat like your brother, with black fur. She was very petite, and very compassionate. She risked her life to save mine. She rarely talked and was usually very scared of everything; wolves, darkness, animals, even noises. She walked on air according to me. Everyone who knew her loved her, she was friendly and sensitive to everyone's feelings, though she never worried about herself." Allure was recalling his sister, tears fell from his eyes.

"What else?" Loretta barked, she could picture this wolf.

"When she was trapped, the fear in her orbs was so visible, I wanted to help her. But, I couldn't. I don't know why I didn't but I thought she would get free. They trapped her in a cage, that surrounded her whole body and the humans were screaming. I could see her shivering, she was terrified. She told me to run, to leave. That she would get out, but she didn't." Allure indicated he was finished and Loretta could tell that he was older than she thought.

He just appeared younger, because he was scared but he was older than she was. He was shivering now, and Loretta huddled beside him, her warmth transmitting to him. "It'll be okay. We'll find her. We'll find her Allure. Trust me."

"Ivory, ah, there you are." Namanta's voice boomed through the Dark Packs clearing.

"Namantashu, good friend, you've arrived." A large brute, only a little bit taller than Namanta came out a rock den. His fur was clearly blood-spattered, his ivory-white fur made it clear of that.

"Upcoming or past?" Namanta barked.

"Past. But, what brings you here?" Ivory barked, replying to Namanta's war comment.

"I've come to make allies with your pack." Namanta barked, Ivory's auds perked up to the comment.

"Allies, huh? What, you have a pack now?" He barked, Namanta nodded. "What's it called?"

"Scarlet Rivers. It's Neutral." Namanta barked, Ivory blinked.

"Interesting name, why is it Neutral though? What, is it Aditeya and her 'Pure of Heartedness?'" Ivory barked, tilting his furred head.

"Yes, but also…" Namanta barked, Ivory raised a paw.

"I told you never to mate with a Pure, hessian!" Ivory joked, his voice boomed through the clearing.

"What that about pures, Ivory?" A beautiful fea's voice came from the den, she stepped out to reveal herself. Hazelnut fur blew in the whisking wind, auds perked to her mate. Glistening blue orbs turned to Namanta, kissers opened to reveal some of the sharpest knives around.

"Namanta!" The fea snarled, her tassel bristled as it swung through the air. Sharp tension was scented between the fea and Namanta.

"Rozalin." Namanta showed little interest in the fea.

"I told you to stay off my territory, hessian! Don't tell me you forgot?" Rozalin picked her paw up and showed razor-sharp talons, smudged with blood.

"I came to talk to the _real _Alpha of this pack, off with you, fea." Namanta flicked his tassel; Rozalin turned to her mate.

"Rozalin, you may join us if you wish." Ivory gave a harsh glare to Namanta, Rozalin smirked.

"Of course, my' lord." The fea streaked across the clearing, coming up to Ivory. She stood beside him, their fur touched.

"Namanta, if you wish to address my mate, then please lower your tone and address her by her given curse." Ivory barked, Namanta chuckled.

"I'm so sorry. Rozalin Lilium, do you wish to join us?" He barked, his tassel swung faster by every moment.

"Shut your kissers, hessian, or you won't have them anymore. " Rozalin snarled to him, Namanta turned to Ivory.

"I didn't listen to you, but, I was young back then. Look, Aditeya and I are…"

"That filthy fea that let's herself even be addressed as 'Alphess.' That fea who tried to fight a soupier wolf and was beaten dreadfully? The bitch…" Rozalin trailed on and on, but the hessians ignored her.

"Are creating a new pack and we already have a lot of members. I believe we will participate in the War, but I don't want to ally with all the Pures. So, allies?" Namanta looked at Ivory with a harsh glance, Ivory sighed.

"I guess so." Ivory nodded and put his large paw on Namanta's head. "Good luck." He whispered into Namanta's aud.

Namanta nodded and padded off, back to his territory. He gave Rozalin a quick look with evil flaring in his eyes, then padded off.

"I believe Namanta has arrived." Aditeya barked, a feisty young fea looked to the hessian. "She wishes to join the pack, Namanta."

"Name your dubbance, fea?" Namanta could tell this was another young pup.

"Sakura is my curse." Sakura barked, her orbs looked over the hessian, as he did the very same thing. "My sister, Yokoshima wishes to join your pack as well."

"You are both welcome to join, what rank do you wish to have?" Namanta barked, his black head tilted slightly.

"Yearling, what other rank did you think, my'lord?" Sakura caught the Alpha off-guard.

"You look older than your true ages, my'lady. Now, how old is your sister?" Namanta barked, he looked to the direction that Sakura was looking towards.

"Yokoshima, come here!" Sakura howled, a tall fea approached.

"Shut your kissers, Sakura." Yokoshima snarled to her sister, then turned to Namanta. "My age, you ask? Yearling, though wiser and more experienced than my sister here."

"Where is Onnen?" Sakura asked, Yokoshima chuckled.

"That ridiculous hessian? He told me he was preparing for the encounter with the Alphas." Yokoshima chuckled, as a large hessian came out.

"I too wish to join your pack, Sir Namanta. My name is Onnen, I am a Neutral wolf who wishes to join with my sisters." This hessian was larger than both the feas and wasn't very well-built.

"You may all join, but Onnen, what rank do you wish?" Namanta was getting irritable with all this commotion and wished to talk with Aditeya.

"I wish to just be a Pack Member, with no real rank if that is acceptable." Onnen kept his head high, his orbs stayed upon Namanta.

"Of course, that is fine hessian. So you two wish for the rank of yearling, you say?" Namanta barked, his flanks rising as he waited for the fea's answer.

"That is what we said, is it not?" Yokoshima barked, her head titled to Namanta.

"Yes, we wish for the yearling rank." Sakura barked, she gave her sister a harsh look.

"Very well, welcome to Scarlet Rivers." He padded over to Aditeya and licked her maw. "This is ridiculous! We keep getting members here." Namanta cheered , his paws pattered on the ground.

The skies opened up and small drops of rain fell down upon the wolves, Namanta howled to for all the wolves to run for shelter.

"Oh, wonderful. Flaming Feathers out there still!" Sonya howled for her mate to come, but no answer came.

"I'm sure he'll come soon, Sonya. Trust me." Flower barked, Sonya sighed.

"Well, we better get to shelter, follow me." Sonya rushed to the wolf den, she skidded in to see Flaming Feather standing there, licking his paw.

"Horrid weather out, Sonya. You really shouldn't be out." He licked her auds, as Soruli and Flower padded in.

"WHOA!!!" Flower awed, her kissers parted and her knives opened. She looked around the den, it was huge.

It was made with vines and twigs and could easily hold up to twenty wolves.

Allure, Loretta and Dice padded in, Allures short legs wobbling. By now, the rain was falling in excess now. Allure let out a small puppyish howl to alert the others to come. As he did so, Namanta came in, Aditeya right behind. Then, Yokoshima, Onnen, and Sakura came in, their fur soaked to the bone.

Yokoshima growled and shook her long fur, spraying Onnen. Onnen turned and growled, his teeth bared to the fea. "Don't ever do that, Yokoshima!" He growled, his talons extended.

"You have no authority over me, you whelp! In fact, it's quite the opposite." Yokoshima growled, though not losing her temper. "No shut your kissers, you pup, and behave like a hessian." Yokoshima barked, turning to Sakura.

"Oh, Yokoshima, you're insane. You don't even act like a fea so you should not be talking." Sakura barked, as Dice came over to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes brightened and she blinked her green orbs to him. Her tassel wrapped around her small body as she looked to him.

"Hi." This was the only word that escaped Dice's lips. Obviously, he was shy around fea's his age, but all young hessians were. He wondered if Onnen was shy…

"Hi." Sakura, startling Dice repeated the same word. Her fur was gleaming in the dark light, her eyes dimly set upon Dice.

Onnen saw this, he was happy for his sister. But, in his heart, he knew that he had always wished he wasn't related to her. She was beautiful and he had wanted to be her mate, even though that was impossible.

Dice smiled to Sakura, his slender legs moving uneasily, without his control. He padded over to her, seeming to trip slightly as he walked.

Sakura leaned against him as he came over, her body heat seemed to set Dice's fur on fire. As she lay down, he fell/lay down on his side, his tassel shaking happily.

"Easy now, young hessian." Maggo barked, his tall body coming over to them.

"Who are you?" Dice asked, he tried to place the old brute, but found he could not place his name.

"You may address me as Maggo, if you wish to address me at all. But, the real question here is what are your dubbances?" Maggo returned, his old bod lay down near them.

"I'm Dice, a yearling in the pack. This is Sakura, she too is of the same rank." Dice responded, his paw moved over nearer to Sakura, in a protective sort of way.

"Pleasure." Maggo barked his voice dull with boredom now.

"Ah, well, is everyone here?" Namanta's voice boomed through the shelter with authority. "Let's see, Aditeya. There's Flower and Soruli. And there's Sonya and Flaming Feather. Maggo, Loretta, Dice, Sakura, Yokoshima, Onnen, and Allure. Alright, that's everyone." Namanta lay down, observing his pack.

"I'm so bored, I wish I could be outside playing." Loretta barked, her legs eager to stretch and run.

"Well, it's raining out, so you can't. Deal with it, Loretta." Dice barked, giving his sister a harsh look.

Loretta padded over to her brother, her paws stepping on the even ground softly. When she reached him, she stood on her hind legs and set her paws on Dice's back. Then, she hit him softly on the maw.

"Be nice." Loretta barked, then she rolled onto her back. Allure bounded over to her and licked her face all over, as she laughed uncontrollably.

Aditeya chuckled at Loretta and Allure, then she turned to face Namanta. "Namanta, I have to talk to you. I meant to tell you, but you've been going around and recruiting members. I never knew there were so many wolves looking for a pack here. But, it's critical that I speak to you."

Namanta raised his head, looking towards Aditeya and nodded. "Anytime fea, let's go to the other den." Namanta raised his hackles and padded over to another cavern, Aditeya followed.

"Now, what is it you want to talk to me about, my love?" Namanta settled down in a darker den, with only a secret entrance that the Alphas knew about.

"Well, I was talking with Sonya and she being a Shaman and all, she knows things…" Aditeya looked to Namanta, he nodded to indicate to her to continue. "And she told me that I'm, well that I, that it…"

"Spit it out, fea." Namanta barked, agitated to his mate.

"Namanta, I'm expecting whelps." There was an eerie silence that followed that statement.

"Really? Well, that's wonderful, Aditeya! Am…am I the father?" Namanta barked, he had never thought about it. He didn't have any children, so this was a very happy moment for him.

"Of course you are, you hessian. Who else could be the father?" Aditeya barked, though Namanta could tell she didn't want him to answer that question.

"How many whelps?" Namanta asked Aditeya.

"Either one or two is what Sonya said. She was very happy that she would have siblings soon. Even if their not really related." Aditeya barked.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Namanta asked once again, waiting for his mates' reply.

"I hope it's a boy and a girl, but if it's just one, I want a boy. Now, are you going to tell the pack?" Aditeya barked, Namanta nodded.

"Our pack should know so they can prepare. How long until you're expected to deliver, my love?" Namanta barked his eagerness and excitement showing.

"In a week or so, but Sonya said it could be sooner." The fear in Aditeyas voice was faint, but her eyes showed more than enough. She had birthed only one other whelp, but it had died from the cold only a week later.

Namanta nodded and he crawled out of the secret hidden entrance and out into the pack. Aditeya followed right behind, her legs shaking only a slight bit.

"You know, you're very handsome, Dice." Sakura barked, it was the first true sentence the two had exchanged in the past few minutes.

"Why, have you not looked at yourself Sakura? You are the figment and definition of beauty. Your fur is like the softest silk on Earth and your orbs are like two emerald gems." Dice barked, he stared at Sakura with awe and admiration.

"I…I don't know what to say, Dice. I've…I've never been given such a compliment before." Sakura barked, her orbs showed a bit of embarrassment.

"Well, I'm surprised. I'd have thought you'd have brutes falling over for you, Sakura." Dice barked, his gaze non-moving from her slender body.

"Actually, they do. I'm not one to brag, but a lot of wolves do fall for me. But, none of them compliment me like that and that's how I know you're real. You're not going to leave me like some wolves, are you Dice?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with sincerity and feeling.

"Never would I think of it, my dear Sakura." Dice replied, with equal feeling.

Just then, Namanta's voice echoed through the small den. "Scarlet Rivers Pack Members, gather 'round here. There is joyous news I must tell you."

Flower looked to Flaming Feather and they turned to face Namanta. "I wonder what it is he has to say to us?" Flower asked, her tail perked up high in the air.

"We'll just have to wait, won't we?"


End file.
